Return
by KalameettheDark
Summary: Well this is just a little oneshot I wrote because I was bored and had no internet in the hospital waiting room. It's my first time writing and english is not my first language so... don't expect to much. This story is after chapter 126 when Kaneki and Touka return to Goat and reunite with their friends. Maybe I'll continue this story maybe not... im a lazy piece of shit


They made their way to the agreed hideout that Goat would use for now. Kaneki and Touka were on guard all the time and made sure that nowbody was following them. After Mutsukis onslaught and the destruction of RE: both of them were afraid that she would find them again. Kaneki was very worried, of course not because he couldn't beat Mutsuki and the Oggai but he didn't want to hurt her after all they have been through.

He wondered what had caused her drastic change... maybe something had happened on that damned island. But for now his thoughts wandered to the beautiful girl besides him. They were currently in one of the underground tunnels under Tokyo, trying to avoid every contact with humans, after all every Person in this city knew his face and would report him to the CCG without hesitation.

Touka was calmly walking next to him, she looked somewhat happy despite their current situation. Noticing that he stared at her she asks, "Whats on your mind? Still thinking about what happened last night?" Touka smirked. He began to blush at her comment," W-What? Of course not! I was just thinkin about Mutsuki and why she acts so brutal,... she was not like that before the landing operation," he stuttert. "So after spending the night with me, you still think of other Girls? Im really dissapointed Ken," she laughed. "N-no Thats not it it's just..."

"Look at that, the allmighty One eyed King is all flustered because a girl teases him," Touka taunted. She watched his bewildered face and thought how cute he was, " _Maybe there is still a bit of the old Kaneki inside of him,"_ she thought.

It was No surprise that he had changed after all the things that happened to him, and now the role of leading the ghouls... Sometimes Touka wondered how he could endure all of this. The only way to snap him out of his cold behaviour was to tease him and it worked really well.

"Im just messing with you. I know that she was one of your squad members and that she is important to you. But you cant hesitate because of that, if you get captured or killed because of this everything is over. The ghouls need you to survive... and I do as well," she blushed a little after her last remark but not to noticable.

Kaneki calmed down and smiled.

He was really happy that that he had someone that loved him and he really enjoyed beeing close to her. After all she was the last person that was really close to him.

Hide was missing, Arima dead and Akira dissapeared with Amon. Having Touka by his side was certanly helping to keep him from going insane.

"I know, she just got me by surprise. Next time I wont get hurt, im not that weak after all," Kaneki stated calmly.

"I got things that I need to do, I cant die right now. The future for the ghouls would defenitly become much harder if their king just died. Besides that I have a another reason to life now," he followed up and clutched the ring on his necklace. This time Touka became flustered but still managed to smile at him, "I'll take that as a promise Ken Kaneki," she replied somewhat seriously. He simple said "Promised," and smiled at Touka. She really missed his innocent smile and was glad that he still had traits of the old Kaneki.

After half an hour they stopped before an old warehouse.

"Really? Thats the Best you guys came up with? A shady old warehouse? Nowbody will ever expect this," Touka stated sarcasticly. "Yeah... but it's the best we could find in this short amount of time. I mean we don't have the time to open another cafe and I highly doubt that it would work a third time," Kaneki argued.

She sighed "I guess you're right. This will do for now."

As they a overly concerned Tsukiyama greeted them.

"Très bien, finally you guys are here you sure took your sweet time."

"What took you both so long, huh?" Ayato cut in with a frown.

"We needed to hide for a bit, after you all left Mutsuki and a squad of Oggai attacked us at RE," Kaneki explained.

"For a whole day? Yeah sure..." Ayato mumbled.

It was at this moment that he saw the ring of his parents at the neck of his king but before he could say anything, Hinami stormed into the room.

She lunged herself at them and hugged both of them at the same time.

"Finally. I was worried something might happened," she said.

"Well we got attacked so basically you were not wrong but everything is fine now," Touka stated.

"None of you are hurt? Thats good... but why do you both semell like each other?" Hinami whispered to both of them.

They immediately blushed and their face became crimson red. Shit they forgot that Hinami has a really good nose.

Luckily Tsukiyama was to far away to listen but Ayato was close enough to hear it.

He twitched at Hinamis comment and locked at his sister.

Touka also looked at Ayato with a still flustered face.

"Eah yeah see... lets talk about that another time ok Hinami?" she stuttered.

Kaneki just wanted to leave because he felt that Ayatos gaze now landet on him. "T-Tsukiyama where is my room? I have some things to manage."

"Ahh oui my King it's upstairs at the end of the hallway," He explained. "Miss Kirishima, your room ist right next to it." he bowed and left them alone.

It was akwardly silent in the room and only Hinami didn't knew why.

"S-So im gonna leave to do some... kings stuff...bye," and with that Kaneki took his leave.

" _Coward"_ was all Touka thought as she looked after him. She turned around to see that her little brother was still staring at her.

"What?" she asked well knowing what was about to come.

"Why does he have the ring of our parents around his neck?" he slowly began "And why do you smell like each other?"

Little Hinami just now realized what that meant, she squealed "You guys are finally together aren't you? Oh my God im so happy for both of you."

Ayato still waited for Tokas answer, "So is that true?"

"Well... yeah it's true thats why I gave him the ring. It was my treasure and I wanted him to have it," Touka explained.

"That still doesn't answer my second question," he countered even though he didn't wanted to hear the answer.

"Well t-thats nothing of your concern and im also going to my room now im tired," she stuttered.

"Yeah didn't got much sleep last night didn't ya?" Ayato cut in sharply.

Now even the innocent Hinamy knew what this was all about and became crimson red.

"Shitty little brother" Touka muttered and went to her room.

"Are you okay ?" Hinami asked the still dumbfoundet Ayato.

"Yeah sure im just thinking of a way to murder our king," he stated.

While he thought about it he remembered his last fight with that half assed bastard.

The memory of getting half of his bones crushed wasn't really pleasent to be honest. Also that shithead beat Arima, the Reaper of the CCG by himself, something Ayato failed to do even with the help of Renji and his sister. No, a open fight would end with him loosing. "Maybe a sneak attack..." he mumbled.

"Stop messing around! can't you just be happy for them?" Hinami lectured him.

"How about... no?! First he beats me into a bloody pulp then declares himself as a king and now he is fucking my sister?! Who does this guy thing he is?" Ayato yelled.

He felt two arms around his waist and looked flustered at Hinami.

"Calm down Ayato, you know big brother is a nice guy. Don't be like that, they deserve some happiness." she pleaded.

"Hmpf fine," he didn't wanted to discuss this right now and also took his leave to let off some steam.

Hinami on the other hand went to Tsukiyama to help him manage the current issues with the new hideout.

Touka was laying in her room and cursed her shitty little brother. Why did he care? a few years ago he didn't care for her at all and now he's angry because she found herself a lover? And her "lover" was a coward, leaving her down there alone with the situation.

" _What a guy, he can face Arima but not an embarressing conversation"_ she thought amused. Nevertheless she decided to pay Kaneki a visit. She knocked at the door to his quarter but got no respond, she figured he would be so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear her. As Touka opened the door she found a sleeping Kaneki at his desk drooling on some documents. She surpressed a laugh at the sight because she didn't wanted to wake him up, her gaze fell on the ring on his necklace, he clutched onto it in his sleep which made the scene even more adorable in her opinion.

But for no reason whatsoever the lifeless body of the One eyed King began to move.

He locked across the room with sleepy eyes and didn't seem to notice her presence and decided to work again. She crept behind him and huggeg him from behind. Kaneki tensed up a bit but calmed down when he recognized her.

"How long have you been here?" He asked sleepily.

"Not for long, but long enough to see you drooling on your desk," she smirked.

"What? oh screw it I think im going to bed," Kaneki mumbled.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked without thinking how it sounded.

His face became crimson red, "Really, I mean im tired but... if you're up for it..."

He got his answer as a pillow hit his face.

"Perverted Moron I just wanted to sleep in the same bed as you! Also Hinamis room is really close and Ayatos to they could hear us," Touka argued.

"Hey don't call me a pervert, you initiated it last time not me," Kaneki defendet himself. "Also... was that a no?"

Another pillow hit his face.

"Let's just sleep for now you're tired. But... maybe in the morning," she smiled.

"I'll take that as a promise," Kanike said before undressing himself until he was only in his underwear. Touka did the same and notice his gaze on her chest. She blushed a little and muttered, "Pervert". He heard it but didn't reply then they both went to bed and Touka snuggled herself into his chest. "Good night Touka." "Yeah good night Ken," she replied. Before she fell fully asleep something touched her butt," I said tomorrow didn't I?"

"...Yeah fine, he replied somewhat childishly. " _Like a little boy,"_ she chuckled. And so they both held each other as they slowly began to fall asleep.


End file.
